


All Tied Up

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consent, Cookies, Edging, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Raditz finds himself all tied up for the night





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn, read the tags, Puar is not a cat here y'all so don't @ me, but I love this pair (ever since I read the genius that was Vengeance). 
> 
> This is as usual, unbeta'd so if there are boo-boos that my bad.

Here they were again about to play. When Raditz had first suggested light bondage to Puar, it didn’t surprise the shapeshifter. This was, after all, a blood thirsty alien who purged worlds for Frieza. Puar held the length of rope tightly as her tail swung from side to side behind her. It was the one thing Raditz insisted she keep from her cat form and Puar showed it off proudly. 

She leaned back against the dresser and ran her fingers over the various items that littered the top. Blunt tipped scissors, lube, water, cookies, massage oil, silk bindings, and several different lengths of rope were scattered across the surface awaiting the time they would be used. 

She perked up when she heard the bathroom door open. Raditz emerged from the bathroom in his boxers and walked over to her. He gripped her waist before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. She let her eyes roam down his body, He was so much taller than her, a gentle giant made of muscle and hair. The way he looked at her with that cocky smirk made her ache with need. He was so gentle with her, hands caressing her skin like she was glass, breakable. Water dripped down Raditz body, dipping into each crevasse of his muscles and running straight to his black boxer briefs. 

Her fingers touched the patch of hair leading to his manhood. She looked into his eyes and noticed the same hunger she felt. “Caution,” Puar asked.

Raditz blinked once while giving the code word for slowing down, “yellow.”

Puar slid the straps of her white dress from her shoulders, “stop?”

Raditz blinked twice, “red.”

Puar smiled and let her sundress hit the ground in a puddle of cream. Hiding underneath the fabric was a matching set of blue lace underwear. Raditz could feel his mouth water at the sight of her skin contrasting with the bold color of her undergarments, and her swinging teal tail. Over her skin was the slightest downy in the same teal color as her fur. She was shapely, thick and curvy with the perfect amount to grab. Her face was round, with feral black eyes and thin arching brows. 

From the moment Raditz laid eyes on the shapeshifter, he was enamored. The scent the creature emitted drove the man wild. The two had become close friends when Raditz comforted her after Yamcha began neglecting their relationship. Yamcha and Bulma had broken up and in his grief, Yamcha spent night after night in bars, leaving Puar alone at home. 

She was lonely, and Raditz helped her get out of the house.sure they spent most of their time in Raditz apartment watching stand up and enjoying each others company. But Puar wasn't alone. And she felt important, and cared about when she was with Raditz. One night they were drinking and binge watching _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ and Puar had admitted she was uncomfortable in her skin. She never felt that who she was on the outside was a proper representation of the real Puar. 

It was so confusing to Raditz, especially when the tiny cat snuggled on his lap and admitted her feelings towards the man. Puar shifted into a human woman and asked if Raditz would want her more if she looked this way. 

It pissed Raditz off. How dare she ask such a thing! Raditz let her know that he didnt give a fuck what Puar looked like. That Puar needed to be who she was born to be, however that presented itself. If that was a cat, then Raditz would be there for her. A plant, a screwdriver, a human, Raditz didn’t care. He just knew that at that point her loved this creature in front of him, and didn’t want to be away from her no matter what. 

Some of their friends didn’t much like Puar as a human female, and were vocal about it. Friends is a relative term, as Raditz considers these particular people dead at this time. But, Puar was happy, and able to live as she felt she was born to live, and the only people that mattered were the ones who supported Puar through these times. 

Raditz was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp stinging sensation across his cheeks. 

“No looking bitch!” Puar spat. 

Goddamn she was fabulous. He lowered his eyes as she jerked at his wrists pulling them behind his back. His palms faced each other and rested one over the other. The thick rope scratched his skin slightly as she looped the rope over itself locking his hands in place. Her breath was hot on his ear when she whispered, “is it too tight?”

Raditz shook his head, excited by the roughness of her lace bra on his back. He gasped when her heat left him to grab more rope. She walked in front of him and grabbed the length of jute, her round ass swaying from side to side as she moved. “I said no looking,” she purred as she wrapped silk over his eyes. 

Puar carefully slid the silk over Raditz eyes twice before tying a knot at the back of his head. She grabbed a second piece of silk and threaded it around his hair before using the larks head to lock the silk in place. She pulled the hair into a bun and threaded a circle of the silk over and locked it in place. 

Puar chose a 50 ft length of rope and folded it in half, she put two fingers in between Raditz arms and his bindings, and carefully threaded the rope through. She began to create his chest harness. Her fingers trailed Raditz skin as she pulled it underneath his nipple line, and again as she did the same above his bulging pecs. She paused a moment to admire the bulges and dips in his chiseled skin. She leaned in and bit at his shoulder eliciting an excited moan from Raditz before she lay the rope over them and locked the tie in place one by one. 

She admired her work as the rope lay in the dips of his muscular chest, emphasizing the work he did on his physique. She ran the tips of her fingers over each pec, before wrapping a new length of rope loosely around his throat multiple times and pulling the roped in between each other in the back to lock it in place unable to tighten anymore. She continued to add rope to Raditz body, creating a ladder like pattern across his chest and abdomen, before pausing at his tight black briefs. 

His breath hitched as her fingers pulled at the hem of his underwear. She tugged at the fabric until his hard length was freed. She carefully tugged them down his thick thighs and discarded them at his feet. Puar ran the pad of her thumb up the length of his cock slowly, enjoying the subtle changes in Raditz breath as her finger touched the sensitive organ. She leaned in and licked at the head. Puar took her time, licking, kissing and nibbling at the ridge of Raditz member before she took him into her mouth. His knees buckled and Puar pulled away, granting her an exasperated grumble from her lover. 

Raditz was desperate and on the verge of orgasm when he felt the heat of her mouth leave him. He waited impatiently as he heard her stand and move around him before he felt a tug at his hair bondage. He felt her hands on his shoulders pushing violently at him. Raditz loved giving up his strength and dominance to this creature. Allowing her to be powerful and allowing him to give and receive pleasure at her discretion, gave Raditz more of a high than anything he had experienced before. 

He fell to his knees and sat back on his legs until his back hit something cool. Glass. Puar had positioned them in front of their open window. He desperately wished he could see Puar moving about the room. He could hear her gentle footfalls as she paced back and forth, but wanted to see the fabric of her undergarments bulge under the supple curves of her skin. He wanted to feel the soft downy of her skin on his. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of her, and shifted subtly. 

He waited for her, not that he had much choice in their game. The anticipation of the next time he would feel her on his skin sent a burning tingle through every inch of his being. He felt her legs first as each limb planted firmly on the ground on either side of him. Then he felt the scratch of her lace on his chin. The musk of her femininity invaded his nostrils. His tongue experimentally flicked out of his mouth and lay on her panties before he lapped up their outsides. 

“Take them off slave,” Puar whispered.

It was all Raditz needed. He nipped at the lace and missed grabbing a chunk with his teeth. He fumbled with biting a good hold of the fabric until Puar helped him by sliding them down her thighs. They fell and Raditz noted the large damp spot where the fabric met his chest. The musk of her femininity made Raditz head swim. He felt her hand dig into his hair and jerk his face into her core. 

His mouth connected with her slit and he parted her with his tongue. He delved into her like a starving man at a feast. Her pussy sat firmly over his face and she ground over his face with fervor. Raditz tongue slid between his lips he lapped, nipped and sucked at her while she bucked over his face. Puar’s legs began to shake and she came undone in his mouth, and she pulled away from him. 

Raditz felt her form kneel beside him, and felt her soft lips kissing up his jawline. “You doing ok babe?”

“I’m all green kitten,” Raditz moaned out. 

He licked his lips and leaned into her gentle kisses, and took in a sharp breath as he felt her fingers close around the base of his dick. She pulled up his length before releasing and beginning at the base once again. Slowly and deliberately Puar milked Raditz, and each stroke brought him closer and closer to release. Raditz felt his body tense, and he was almost at the peak of the mountain when Puar pulled away from him. 

“Oh baby please,” Raditz groaned out. 

“What’s that? How are you feeling? Should I stop?” Puar purred.

“God no kitten, I need you. Please. Puar, please fuck me.”

Stars exploded in the darkness created by the blindfold as he felt Puar lower herself onto his cock. Engulfed in a tight wet, warmth Raditz felt a scream rip from his throat as she lifted and slid back down his length. She moved slowly, rocking her hips over his throbbing member. 

When Puar nuzzled into Raditz’s neck and began nibbling at his pulse, Raditz erupted like a volcano. She rode him gently through his orgasm. “Puar, Red baby, Red” Raditz was able to moan out, over sensitive. Puar lifted off of him and removed the blind fold. She kissed him deeply. “You were so good baby. I love you.”

“I love you too kitten”

“Now lets get you out of this!” Puar purred, “are you ready to get up, or do you need a minute longer?”

“Help me up babe, I’m ready.”’

It was a struggle, Raditz knees were weak post orgasm, but eventually with lots of help from Puar, he was standing next to the bed. Raditz felt the gentle tug of Puar pulling the rope from his hair, and then he felt her tousle his hair, the feel of her hands running through his scalp a relief after it being bound for so long. Next was his arms, Puar pulled at the loops in the back of the array and Raditz felt the gentle relief of being released. He stood watching Puar carefully remove each rope. In places where the binding slipped or red marks were visible, Puar stopped and laid a gentle kiss to it. 

In that moment Raditz couldn’t help but to think about the type of mother Puar would be one day. She was a slew of contradictions, firm but gentle, soft and hard, intelligent yet ditzy. The perfect woman, maternally caring for Raditz’s boo boos. Yet, Raditz realized he was having these thoughts as she untied him, and he didn’t know what that said about him, except that he loved her more than anyone else he had ever been with. 

When he was freed from his bindings, they lay together on the bed. Puar handed him a drink and one of the cookies. Raditz took one look at the snack and laughed, “You really are perfect.”

“Huh?” Puar rubbed her hands up and down his arms, helping to bring the feeling back to them. 

“Just thinking kitten,” he took a big bite of the cookie and lay back, “I’m glad we found each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeee!! I have fan art for this fic?!?!
> 
> [On_kamis_green_earth drew a Puar for me! How awesome is this?!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth)   
  



End file.
